Sabaody Archipelago SEES style
by rogue rider zero
Summary: Minato Arisato finds himself in the One Piece world after his sacrifice and ends up at the grove one auction house. What will happen if he is forced to fight Kizaru? One Piece and Persona 3 FES crossover.


**Sabaody Archipelago SEES style**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 FES or One Piece, they belong to Atlus and Eiichiro Oda respectively. This contains spoilers for the Sabaody Archipelago arc and the end of Persona 3 FES.

* * *

It was a normal day on the Sabaody Archipelago or as normal as it could get with nine people with bounties over 100,000,000 belis, however something even stranger was going to happen today as in a distant world a teenager of age 16 had given up his life to become the seal to keep Nyx from destroying the world. This seal was created from his very soul and was supposed to kill him, but fate and the arcana prevented his soul being bound forever and he was sent to a different world to live in, until Elizabeth could rescue him, this would be painful as he would lose his old friends, but he would retain his abilities and links.

His entrance to this world was a shock to him as he did not expect to find himself flying straight towards the ground in such a hurry and was definitely not expecting to survive amidst a great cloud of dust and rubble, but survive he did. He lifted his head up to see people running around in panic and shouting something about calling marines. Minato climbed up from the crater and looked around noting with interest the trees with numbers and the bubbles steadily rising from the ground.

"Hmm that's odd" He mumbled to himself before he felt something prodding him in his side. He reached down and was surprised to note that it was his evoker and that he had a long sword by his hip.

'That's lucky' He thought 'I might need to defend myself in this new world.' Minato noted that people were coming towards him through the houses on either side of the street. They were wearing a white shirt and blue trousers and had a blue scarf around their neck. They also wore baseball caps with the word Marines on it. They pointed weapons at him and Minato tensed reaching for his weapons.

"Freeze, you there in the unknown uniform put down your weapons and come with us for questioning." A marine Minato supposed yelled out to him. He frowned wondering if that was a good idea or whether he should just fight his way out, but before he could decide the marine yelled again. "You in the white shirt and black trousers and jacket I am talking to you now surrender."

Minato decided to freak them out by grabbing his evoker. He could see them tense as he lifted it towards his head which caused confusion.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" He heard and the marines started to aim and fire at him.

"Per...so...na!" He muttered followed by "Orpheus Telos – Gale Slash!" He pulled the trigger causing the marines to flinch in shock and as they flinched they failed to notice that something like shards of glass flew out the side of their opponents head. They looked back when they didn't hear the thud and were shocked to see the wind rise around Minato with him looking demonic. The red deity behind him did not go unnoticed as it unstrung its harp from behind its yellow haired head and got ready to play it. The persona had a gold plated loud speaker on his chest as well as a white scarf.

"Thou art I and I art thou. I have emerged from the sea of thy soul..."

"Crap" Yelled a marine "We've got a devil fruit user here run!"

The marine turned to flea but were to slow as they watched in horror the red harpist strummed his instrument which caused the wind to pick up and form blades attacking all the marines nearby knocking them all out.

"I'm glad that worked" sighed Minato "After my sacrifice I feel drained and using that move didn't help."

They next thing he felt was a solid blow to his back and his world dissolved into darkness.

"Oi" Minato heard as he awoke. "Oi kid are you alright?" Minato looked up and saw the face of an old man with round glasses and white hair look down at him not unkindly. He had a scar covering one of his eyes and a beard that seemed to come onto his chin in little blocks.

"Yea I'm fine" Minato replied whilst moving his hand to the back of his head and feeling a collar there. "What the?!" He muttered.

"You're a slave now kid, a guy called Peterman came in a while ago claiming that you were a powerful fighter." replied the old man. Minato was shocked and looked around the room he was in. He noticed there was a giant, for that is what it had to be, next to the old man and he like everyone else had a collar. He then noticed that outside his cell was a shelf with his sword, evoker and much to his disappointment his MP3 player and headphones, he vowed to take them back at the first opportunity.

"Where am I?" He asked of the old man next to him.

"You're in grove 1 of the Sabaody Archipelago kid" was his answer. "What's your name so I can stop calling you kid?"

"Minato, Minato Arisato. What's yours?" He asked.

"Interesting name" he got in return. "My name is unimportant, but as you seem new here, and I've taken a liking to you I'll help you. This collar is explosive so don't remove it and hope the Celestial Dragons don't buy you."

"What?" Minato asked. "What kind of government lets slavery go on?"

"A rotten one" the giant said

"Oi Disco we need help with this here mermaid" A random guy outside called and an odd persona came in with another collar. The girl, no wait on closer inspection she was a mermaid! Was obviously against the idea of a collar and Minato cringed at her treatment wanting nothing more than to unleash his army of personas on them.

"Damn if only I had my weapons" He muttered to no one or so he believed whilst glancing towards his evoker. He was surprised to feel what could only be described as a feeling of spirit wash over him and he felt nostalgic about his explorations of Tartarus.

"Oi, old man that was your haki wasn't it? Who are you?" The giant said.

"Just an old man" was the reply "One who can't resist pretty girls" he said with a smirk. "Also I think my friend here would have wanted it" The old man said indicating Minato.

"What's haki?" asked Minato. "Is it like your spirit?"

"Well you see haki is..."

Break whilst Minato is told about the world of One Piece.

Screaming could be heard nearby and Minato directed a look of pure loathing at the screen that he knew hid the stage from their point of view. Most of the others had been sold off now apart from him, the giant and the old man. Minato respected the old man now after hearing his life's story. Who'd have thought that he was such a powerful fighter? Anyway in his opinion the people on the other side of the screen deserved to be killed by Nyx so Minato began to question if sacrificing himself was worth it, but quickly dismissed it as he remembered the good people he had made social links with. He had made up a story of being from an island in South Blue and suffering from amnesia after being attacked, but he could tell that Rayleigh didn't believe him.

"And now for the centre piece of our human action today! A mermaid! " Came the cry that Minato knew was Disco. He felt sorry for the poor girl knowing that there would be hundreds of hungry eyes sizing her up and that a pirate earlier had bit his tongue off to avoid being sold.

"500,000,000 belis!" came a cry. Minato immediately knew that he wouldn't like the person who said that. They sounded like some rich, stuck – up person who had never known defeat. He could hear the sounds of the action coming to a close, but his ears also picked up on what sounded like a humming. After hearing the whack of the auctioneers mallet hitting the pommel there was an almighty crash followed by a cry of

"KEIMI!"

"I think it's time we left." Said Rayleigh and he proceeded to reach up to his collar.

"Wait it'll blow up!" muttered the giant, but before he could do anything Rayleigh touched his collar and it began beeping. Before it blow him up however he pulled it off and threw it at the bars of the cell blowing a few bars out of place and denting others. He then proceeded to do the same to the giant's collar and then Minato's. They heard a huge commotion on the other side of the screen and what sounded like a fight breaking out, albeit an odd one with what sounded like elastic bands flinging around.

"Oi Minato, these are yours aren't they?" Asked Rayleigh throwing Minato his stuff whilst Minato was looking at the screen deep in thought.

"Thanks, I'd be lost without them." Responded Minato grabbing his stuff and putting his MP3 player around his neck with his earphones whilst sheathing his sword and evoker at his side.

"An interesting gun you've got there" Rayleigh commented. "Never seen anything like it."

"Ha" was Minato's response. "It is one of a kind and only I can use it here to the best of my knowledge."

"So it has something to do with a devil fruit?" questioned the giant.

"Something like that."

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL KILL THE GIRL!" Was heard emanating from the stage.

Rayleigh responded by releasing his spirit energy, haki Minato briefly berated himself, and from the sound he had knocked the woman, if he went by the voice, out. The giant then ripped open the cover so the three could then climb onto the stage and get a good look around.

The combatants looked up at the new entries in shock. They all thought what could an old man and a teenager do when they didn't know what was going on. They were further stunned when the old man in the middle stated that he wanted a word with Luffy and then proceeded to knock all the slave traders and guards out.

"I'll never get used to that." Said Minato as Rayleigh moved towards the mermaid and reached up to her collar shocking everyone. If they were shocked before that was nothing to the amazement on their faces after Rayleigh had successfully removed it. A guy with blue hair and wearing a Speedo came up and complained about getting the keys for nothing before he threw them at the remaining prisoners and telling them to free themselves.

They moved off the stage and began walking towards the kid in the straw hat, leaving the giant to tend for the other prisoners. Rayleigh said he wanted to talk to the straw hats and Minato later at his friends bar whilst he stooped to pick up an octopus man off the floor who was later revealed to be called Hatchan.

It was then revealed that marines and surrounded the auction house and the three captains left to deal with the problem.

"I'll come with you" said Minato. "I want to get some revenge on this corrupt force."

"Are you sure you can fight?" All three captains questioned.

"Wait and you'll find out" he replied with a grin.

"Whatever" said the middle captain with red hair and goggles. "You're unneeded; I can just finish them all off stay back"

"Don't give me orders if you want to live." Replied the captain with a nodachi and wore clothes with a paw print pattern on his white hat and blue trousers as they walked up towards the entrance.

"Oi leave some for me" Luffy happily said whilst grinning.

They emerged from the building and saw a blockade of marines aiming all sorts of weapons at them. Minato's eye was most caught by the big mortars being aimed before they were fired.

"Gomu gomu no Fuusen!" Yelled Luffy before expanding like a balloon. Minato had heard about these abilities, but he was stunned nonetheless as Luffy took the attack meant for himself and Minato.

"Repel" came from the captain now known as Kid who repelled the attack like a magnet. The strangest ability in Minato's opinion was by the third captain who he knew was called Law.

"Room. Shambles." And before Minato could blink a marines head and the cannon shell and swapped places resulting in a bit of comedy by the marines. The three captains then began attacking the marines all out and Luffy said. "If you wanna help out you can you know."

"Right" replied Minato before pulling out his evoker.

"Interesting gun you have there" laughed Luffy which was then followed by. "Wait what are you doing?" As Minato raised it to the side of his head. This cry caused all the marines and the other pirate captains to look at Minato in shock.

"Wait a minute sir there was a report about this kid earlier, apparently he took out a whole squad by himself!"

"What by shooting himself?" questioned the marines superior.

"Stop" cried Luffy aiming to pull away the gun at the side of Minato's head.

"Come forth" Minato yelled pulling the trigger causing everyone nearby to flinch and then stare in shock as they saw what looked like glass shatter out of Minato's head.

"Maragion!" Minato yelled as everyone stood transfixed at the sight of the harpist behind Minato. Everyone then turned as several marines cried out in pain as their bodies erupted into flames and they ran about trying to cool themselves down.

"Heh cool power" spoke Luffy. "But mines cooler! Gear Third, bone giant, giant pistol!"

Not to be out done Kid drew everything magnetic together to form a massive hand and attacked alongside Luffy whilst Law wiped out a battalion of marines with his room power. Minato joined in again this time using Gigantic Fist to smash his way through with Kid and Luffy.

The marines were in shock.

"Hold out until the admiral arrives even if they are four people with powerful devil fruit abilities!"

"We can't wait for that." Said Law as the rest of the pirate crews arrived.

"This is great I haven't felt this alive in years!" said Rayleigh whilst Franky questioned his age.

The three captains stopped talking about One Piece and started to lead their respective crews away.

"Oi straw hats and young master over here!" Was heard and the straw hats plus Minato and Rayleigh turned to see four people waving them over. They started heading over whilst unleashing powerful attacks to counter the marines. The straw hats were surprised to see Minato fight as they had not yet seen his abilities so when Minato aimed his evoker and pulled the trigger everyone flinched and Chopper yelled out

"He's killed himself, someone get a doctor!" which was followed in turn by Robin saying.

"If he had shot himself there would have been a thud by now" which in turn prompted Nami and Usopp yelling.

"Don't say such morbid things"

Sanji and Zoro just watched as this time Minato yelled out Thanatos and summoned the persona of death to slice up his enemies.

The straw hats plus extras soon all reached the flying fish riders and took off to escape.

omake

Admiral Kizaru was not best pleased, the pirate Zoro had been in his grasp until Dark King Rayleigh had stopped him. Then before PX-1 or Sentomaru could finish him Kuma had shown up and teleported Zoro and the other pirates somewhere else he then spoke with Rayleigh and refused to tell him. Next was the fact that Rayleigh was getting close to beating him. He decided that discretion was the better part of valour and retreated to his previous victory over four other supernovas, but he stopped just before reaching them when he saw a teenager around 16 helping them. He called out to him and when he turned he saw the teenager look lazily at him with his blue hair covering one eye and a weird device hanging around his neck. A sword hung at his side and a weird pistol Kiazru had never seen before was inside his jacket.

"Oi" Kizaru yelled. "If you are going help them I'm going to have to take you down as well."

"Be careful he's a light light man" said Hawkins from the ground. "You can only hurt him if you counter his Logia devil fruit element, or if you have haki."

"Haki?" the teen questioned. "That's your spirit right, then I should be fine as I have lots of attacks that use spirit, but if I can counter with darkness..." The teen grinned which for some reason unnerved Kizaru as he saw the teen reach for his pistol.

"Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?" Kizaru questioned charging his attack before pausing seeing that the teen was aiming for his head.

"Oi oi, I'm not that bad." Said Kizaru in a bored voice. The still conscious pirates and Kizaru obviously thought that the kid was going to kill himself.

"Persona, Thanatos come forth!" yelled the kid pulling the trigger and stunned everyone by A. Not dying and B. Summoning what could only be described as a demon. Said demon then responded to the teen's command of Die for Me! By rushing forward and making a dark pentagram appear under Kizaru. Kizaru was worried when he found his kick turned to normal and that he could no longer use his fruits powers. He was then hit by the powerful spirit attack that also countered his element and was wiped out. He felt the pain rush over him, the pain he hadn't felt in years.

"Is this death?" he asked coughing up blood.

"You're not a shadow so no, if that attack would have killed you, you would have disappeared. You've just taken 80% of your damage tolerance in one hit though. Do you want to carry on?"

"No, no, you win, but who are you?" Kizaru said blacking out.

"Minato Arisato, former leader of SEES and human sacrifice." Was his reply before he faded away into darkness.

* * *

Now I'm tempted to write a whole crossover with Minato as another Supernova leading the SEES pirates. What do you think?

(I wrote this for fun I will carry on with X exe)


End file.
